rammsteinfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Messer
}}| }}} - }} } | style="background-color: #505050; color:#ffffff;" Дата выхода Ноябрь, 2002 - }} } | style="background-color: #505050;color:#ffffff;" Язык Немецкий - }} } | style="background-color: #505050;color:#ffffff;" Автор Тилль Линдеманн (Till Lindemann) - }} } | style="background-color: #505050;color:#ffffff;" Издательство Eichborn - }} } | style="background-color: #505050;color:#ffffff;" Страниц 176 - }} |}*Vorwort: "Poesie ohne Rückkrhr". Предисловие: "Поэзия без оглядки". Описание Человек относительно редко стоит перед вопросом, что пить за завтраком - бензин или свежий апельсиновый сок. Но стоит подумать об этой альтернативе, и человек отходит на шаг от нормы. Я думаю, что если бы вы, будучи официантом, задали тот же вопрос Раскольникову, решение пришло бы быстрее. Линдеманн решил это для себя. Однажды, осенью 1995-го, я впервые встретил Тилля. Разговор был необычным, даже осторожным. В Линдеманне было что-то особенное, общаясь с ним, можно было молчать. Не было никакого напряжения, это было рассуждение о тоске, которую люди таят глубоко в себе. Так все началось. Несколько месяцев спустя Тилль показал мне свои первые стихи - доказательство его доверия. Читая стихи, я быстро отметил, что они не похожи на стихи, написанные Г. Бенном или В. Маяковским, это было что-то другое. Это были стихи Тилля Линдеманна. В начале этого года у нас появилась идея создать книгу, состоящую из стихотворений. Они были написаны в период с 1995 по 2002 гг.. Я выбрал наиболее выразительные из более чем тысячи стихов. Они появляются здесь впервые, это их мировая премьера. Я с удовольствием опубликовал их, остальные последуют позже. Фотографии - это замкнутый мир искусства, своеобразная театральная постановка. Они основаны на самих стихах, опубликованы впервые и существуют только для этого тома. Встреча одной искусственной фигуры с другими в отдельном, особенном мире. Путешествие в странный, другой мир. Фотографии - это не иллюстрации к стихам. Вместе со стихами, они дают возможность рассматривать их по-новому. Стихи - это пропасть между реальностью.Они рассказывают о ситуациях, которые наполовину ниже или выше комнатной температуры. Стихи Линдеманна - казнь, поэтическое самоубийство, они походят на падающий шар из слов. Это раны отчаяния и надежды. Мысли о бегстве, полные одиночества, идущие из сердца, полного мужества и тоски, заключенных прямо в нем. Рапира против заурядности и лжи. Лирический приговор, приведенный в исполнение. Лирика Линдеманна не может и не должна быть решением проблемы. Она как факел, который может освещать ночью, но не больше. Стихи - враг этого факела. Моральное превосходство настаивает на том, что в них вообще нет надежды. Возможно, они могут посредничать с болью - единственный спутник, который остается верен вам на протяжении всей жизни. Стихи описывают структуру страха, температуру сгорания мечты и разрушения человеческих отношений - смеси из страсти. Диагнозы спокойствия, рассказывающие о тех тайниках, в которые люди заключают прошлое. Военные корабли с пробоинами, которые против уничтоженного, разломанного неба в нас самих. Во времена, когда современная немецкая лирика опустилась до уровня псевдоинтеллектуального ненастоящего медведя в зоопарке, поэзия Тилля производит впечатление огненной бури, которая мчится с севера к оазису в ночи. Прыжок выше головы, полный компромиссов и силы, заставляющей сердце биться. Это туннели из воплей загоревшегося времени. Современное изгнание Дьявола, ведущее нас к венам собственной души. Эхо, отдающееся от стен нашей боли. Это - защищающаяся поэзия без оглядки. Линдеманн рассказывает о ранах во время предательства. Слова оживлены, как в кровавом котле. Когда голосовые связки рвали и резали топорами и ножницами в сердечных ранах. Как можно было писать по-другому, когда у людей были следы от сетей на теле. И мы, и немецкая лирика были бы беднее без этих стихотворений. Их сила как будто дует из открытого окна и тушит в нас огонь. Стихи Линдеманна своеобразны, они лишены тщеславия, оппортунизма и трусости. Тилль - это честный, преданный человек, верный друг. Я благодарю тебя за доверие и дружбу. Герт Хоф. Стихи Ich weiss Ich weiss (Я знаю) Nicht warum ich spater aufstehe Warum ich so fruh schlafen gehe Auf das eigene Geheiss Bin ich einsam mit viel Fleiss So leb ich schon zu viele Jahre Doch bin zu jung noch fuer die Bahre Bin ein halb vergorener Wein Ein schwerer Tisch auf einem Bein Nicht Fisch und ohne Wasserland So halt ich gern die junge Hand Doch Jungblut achtet mich nicht mehr Hab keine Kugel im Gewehr Muss mich mit altem Fleisch begnuegen Mich mit der eigenen Frau betruegen Das Alter schlaeft mir auf den Schlaefen Ich kauf das Glueck mir in den Haefen Wer nicht schoen ist muss schoen leben Schoenheit war mir nie gegeben Madchen tot Madchen tot (Девушка мертва) Da liegt sie nun Steif wie ein Brett Hat keine Koffer unterm Bett Liegt so kalt am Waldesrand Gemeuchelt durch die eigene Hand Ihre Augen ohne Schein Sie wird nie wieder siebzehn sein Aberglaube Aberglaube (Суеверие) Aus meinem Auge fallt ein Haar ich wunsch mir was sie waere tot und nicht mehr da Absicht? Absicht? (Намерение?) Ich habe ein Gewehr ich habe es geladen ein Knall du hast kein Kopfchen mehr das seh ich durch die Schwaden Sie klopfen an die Tur nun werden sie mich fangen ich kann doch nichts dafur ist einfach losgegangen So hat das Kind in Not gelogen So hat das Kind in Not gelogen (Ребенок соврал по необходимости) So hat das Kind in Not gelogen sie brachen ihm die Knie zu Stucken sie Znge vom Gefass gezogen wollen die vom Gaumen plucken aus dem Speiseloche gezogen und um den Ruckenstock gebogen der Wortermuskel wird versteckt mit Haut am Achterleib bedeckt Das kleine Madchen an den Krucken tragt einen Knoten auf dem Rucken bluht rosa wie ein Mandelbaum die Nachhaut wirft noch Silberschaum da mussen sie den Sprachwurz qualen die Stimme von den Bendern stehlen um die Wortkunst so betrogen hat das Kind nicht mehr gelogen es wird sich mit den bleichen Handen selber wurgen und beenden Messer Messer (Нож) Das tote Meer in meinem Fleisch hat geboren einen Hafen jeden Tag zur gleichen Zeit legt sie an um mich zu strafen mit einer sterbenden Galeere die Lerche mit der weissen Haube ich wurde toten dass sie bei mir ware doch hat sie Schnabel gleich dem Greif und Fange scharf wie eine Schere Sie wirft Anker und wird singen entzwei mein Schiffchen aus Papier schneidet es mit edlen Klingen schreit sich zu kalteren Gewassern es sinkt und niemand singt mit mir und darum hab ich Angst vor Messern Das Schiffchen blutet aus dem Mast in die Brust der Grossmama und wenn ihr nachts die Sonne scheint ist jemand da der mit ihr weint wir treiben kalt auf Augenschauern hungerfroh in schweren Fassern sie schneidet tief um mich zu essen und darum hab ich Angst vor Messern Und wenn mir nachts die Sonne scheint ist niemand da der mit mir weint Durch dick und dunn Durch dick und dunn (Толстый и тонкий) Wehen Liebeswinde flau kusst Mann auch die fette Frau die Seele tief im Wasser liegt auch Frau nimmt alles was sie kriegt Du bist jung und ich bin nett ich hab ein weiches Doppelbett jedes Schiff braucht einen Hafen warum willst du nicht an mir schlafen Ich bin nicht jung du bist nicht nett ich bin hasslich du bist fett doch im Sturm ist jeder Hafen gut und morgen bist du ausgeruht Grossmutter Grossmutter (Бабушка) Ich lieg bei dir auf einem Bein im bettgestellten Totenschrein ewig kommst du nicht zur Ruh ich sehe dir beim Sterben zu doch schuttelt mich die Langeweil ich fessel dich mit Wascheseil bis in den Tod soll ich dich lieben muss erst das Fett nach oben schieben dann leg ich mich auf deine Haut ich bin im Takt das Bett ruft laut bald stopfe ich das Schossgedicht mit einer Handvoll Falten dicht Steiss und Rucken reiben wund und etwas fallt dir aus dem Mund ewig kommst du nicht zur Ruh ich nah dir Mund und Augen zu die Nase die vom Atmen trocken schliesst eine Klammer fur die Socken du hast gar nichts zu vererben da sollst du etwas schneller sterben dein Herz schlagt schwach mein Herz schlagt laut das Leben springt dir von der Haut so will ich bis zum Leichenstein dein lieber braver Enkel sein Fausthaus Fausthaus (Кулак) Jede Nacht zur selben Stund streift ein Knabe meinen Traum halt mir sein Pferdchen vor den Mund ich fuhr es liebevoll am Zaum Da Tier gar prachtig im Geblut ist seinem Herren gleich von Adel hat Stamm im edelsten Gestut ja die Dressur frisst jeden Tadel Der Jungling wirft mein Lob aufs Bett schamt leise Missgunst in die Ecken wirft seine Sterne aus dem Etikett und schlagt sie in den schonen Schecken Das Pferdlein baumt sich vor mir auf der Jungling will sich weiter schamen Maulschaum tropft vom Vorderlauf ich sitze auf un kann es zohmen In seinen Flanken schlaft der Marz und seine Mahne lockt verwirrt zeigt mir den Platz in meinem Herz an den sich keine Frau verirrt Guten Morgen Guten Morgen (Доброе утро) Er stieg aus dem Bett ging in den Badeort sah sehr lange in den Spiegel dann schnitt er sich auf und legte sich unter einen Tisch zum Sterben Er sei sagte das Madchen viel zu alt fur sie Meine Mutter ist blind. Моя мать слепа. Akne und Rosazea liefen Hand in Hand ueber meine zarte Haut ueber unberuhrtes Land und haben es im Streich verbrannt Mein Vater spricht zu mir liebes Kind glaub jetzt und hier die Frau die dich zum Manne nimmt ist selbst hasslich oder blind In den Spiegel seh ich nicht ich trag die Fackel im Gesicht ich bin einsam doch nicht allein Akne und Rosazea werden immer bei mir sein Nebel Nebel (Туман) Wenn die Nebel aus den Wiesen steigen werd ich mir die Haut aufschneiden zwei Faden unterm Schlüsselbein lass ich das weisse Meer hinein Ich steche mir die Augen aus ohne Fenster ist das Haus schlag mir schon den Schädel ein dann schneit es und mein Hirn friert ein Ich hacke meine Brust aus Spass es regnet und mein Herz wird nass offne meine dicken Venen und schenk dir Sträusse roter Tränen Ich schneide wie ein Blatt Papier jeden Tag ein Stück von mir leg dir die Teile auf die Stirn versenke sie in deinem Hirn bis ich winzig und ganz klein zieh dann in deinen Körper ein Ich werde auf deine Bruste steigen und mir selbst die Aussicht zeigen durch die Lippen kriechen mussen kann ich deine Zunge küssen Der Leberfleck auf deinem Bein soll meine kleine Insel sein die kleine Narbe wird mein Nest ich mich an den Härchen fest wenn du das blasse Kleid anziehst und weine wenn du Märchen liest Komm ich koch dir eine Suppe Komm ich koch dir eine Suppe (Приходи, я готовлю тебе суп) Komm ich koch dir eine Suppe aus Wünschen einer Sternenschnuppe aus Küssen und aus Schenkelschweiβ aus Tränen unterm Steiβ ich krümm dir jedes Häärchen werf meinen Anker in dein Meerchen und tief in meinem Seelenschrein kerker ich dein Bildnis ein will es in mein Herzen zerren es tief in meinen Körper sperren Big in Japan Big in Japan (Большой в Японии) Dies ist die traurige Geschicht, von einem Mann der vor Gericht steht, weil er unterm Lodenmantel versteckte eine Hodenhantel diese diente ihm zu Zwecken kleine Kinder zu verschrecken so stieg er vor den Kindergarten die Rangen auf den Fremden starrten er öffnete den Mantel weit zu zeigen seine Fertigkeit die Mädchen lachten ihm zur Schmach da legte er drei Kilo nach so schwer war das Gewicht noch nie der Sack riβ ab der Kunstler schrie… Sucht Sucht (Страсть) Sie hat mich noch nie belogen ich weiss dass sie mich nie verlässt sie hat ein Netz um mich gewoben hält mich mit tausend Armen fest Sie kam als mir die Stimme brach ihre Wiege meine Hand ich schlafe abends mit ihr ein sie ist nicht mit mir verwandt Sie schüttelt mich und lässt mich frieren kennt kein Mitleid kein Erbarmen vergleiche sie mitnassen Tieren doch meine Sucht hat keinen Namen Glück Glück (Удача)> Das Leben birgt auch gute Stunden hab Fischaugen am Strand gefunden werd sie auf meine Augen nähen kann dich dann unter Wasser sehen und all die bunten Wasserschlangen aus deinem schonen Schädel fangen. Auf dem Friedhof Auf dem Friedhof (На кладбище) Als mein Vater noch lebte erzahlte er gerne so eine Kriegsgeschichte ein Grantsplitter wäre durch den Leibrock in seinen Rücken gegangen und man hatte ihn nicht entfernen können sei zu dicht am Rückgrat mit den Jahren seit das Schrapnell zwischen den Schultern gewandert in einer grossen Eitertasche ich bin müde mir ist übel und ich hab das Ding immer noch nicht gefunden Auf dem Friedhof. vol 2 Auf dem Friedhof (На кладбище) Gefunden ein grosses Stück Metall ganz schwarz ich werde mir einen Brieföffner daraus ziehen bin wieder gut Sie erzählen man hatte das Grab einer Wöchnerin geöffnet und gar grausig hinterlassen Fernweh Fernweh (Тяга к дальним странствиям) Eine Handvoll Sägeapäne und eine Krähe auf dem Dach hab mich selber ausgegraben übrig bleibt ein tiefes Loch Eine Handvoll Rosenblätter regnen in das tiefe Loch singen dort ach komm doch wieder meine Ankunft ist gar prächtig Eine Horde wilder Affen betet einen Rosenkranz ich zieh das Messer aus der Scheide da friβt mich eine fette Ratte Mit einem Raben auf der Schulter singend aus dem Shoβ der Ratte mach deiner Angst die Flanken zitternd und fresse ihre Därme Mein gutes Schiff Mein gutes Schiff (Мой добрый корабль) Auf grosser Fahrt hat sich mit Untergang gepaart der Zufall will den Wind in Ruhe so treibt es auf den Mahlstrom zu das Schicksal darf es noch nicht kentern der Schrecken soll es heimlich entern Die Ankertaue sind zerrissen die Takelage längst zerschlissen die Lause selbst die Ratten gingen die Mannen sich am Mast erhingen oder sprangen über Bord ich werf die letzte Hoffnung fort Hab keine Klinge mich zu schneiden ich könnt in flachen Schmerzen scheiden doch das Schiksal läβt sich Zeit und keine Insel weit und breit bis ich bald auf Packeis stehe und elend dort zugrunde gehe Nele Nele (Неле) Tu das nicht faβ das nicht an weil man sich verbrennen kann tu das nicht ach laβ es sein es tut weh und du wirst weinen Man iβt von Speisen die verdarben und achtet Schimmel nicht und nicht Gestank und leckt das Feuer aus geplatzen Narben und weiβ am Ende man ist Krank paβ bloβ auf Oh tu es nicht ach laβ das sein meine Angst um dich so groβ gesalbt in Worte wirkt sie klein doch der Rost auf meinem Balg soll dir Gold und Silber sein Mein Kind daβ dir kein Leid geschieht ich würde Scheiβe fressen ich würde Eiter saufen würd mir den Arsch versilbern lassen dir von dem Silber Puppen kaufen paβ bloβ auf tu das nicht oh laβ das sein muβt nicht frieren um zu spüren die Krankheit kommt von ganz allein nur Götter dürfen dich berürhen und auch dann werde ich bei dir sein dann werd ich bei dir sein werde bei dir sein Категория:Книги